twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Species and Races
This is a developing list of Species and Races that exist within the worlds of Solterra, other planets and the universes of the Thirteen Realms. In fitting with the storyines. Each species have differentiating characteristics than those depicted in the mainstream, since this is dealing with the multiverse, many of them (for the sake of argument) behave more human-like than what they're supposed to be. Humans Humans of the various worlds and galaxies within the Thirteen Realms can vary depending on the setting and state of development they are are in. It can vary in abilities, intelligence, social structure and sometimes physical appearance in some universes. Terrans The terrans are the original human beings that are on earth for thousands of years from the stone age to the modern era. Today, they're now a space-faring race traveling and establishing colonies on other planets and other worlds in parallel dimensions. Unlike the humans of the present, the terrans stand much taller thanks to superior health care, advancements in biomedical technology and other improvements. The average lifespan current stands at 120-196 years. G'yptians Having a heavy influence from the Anubians of the past, they are the hardened warriors of the human race. This branch of humans are raised on a strict culture where strength and honor are the means to get things done. Social changes from the Terrans however did removed the "might makes right" mentality because intellect goes a long way. The average weight of a G'yptian is around 500 pounds due to the succession of stronger and stronger males and females which make up 86% of their entire population. Atlantians Atlantians are an advanced race with technology that equates to the tech of story's setting but thousands of years ago while the rest of the world was still living in primitive times. It was their over-advancement of technology and idea of superiority over other species is what led to the eventual First Dragon War and their exodus which was also responsible for the making of the Direans. Augments They are not in any sense a race of humans but the byproduct of the Neogenetic revolution and advanced cybernetics. where augmenting other genetic or robotic traits are now as easy as a cosmetic procedure. Even a full transition to become a humanoid animal. The only difference between human augments and the future Sapients are the appearance of base DNA stands that originate the species prior to the changes. Dragons : Main Article: Meccent'Calimaasakaar Dragons are the second most populous species on the planet only to Humans. Living far before the rise of humanity, they have developed advanced cultures far exceeding them in every aspect including early aviation. Somehow they have all disappeared and even regressed through the centuries during the transition of humanity's reign. No one knows for sure of what happened that lead to the downfall of draconic civilization. Some say it was a singularity cataclysm, others a disaster that brought down civilization, eventually leading to the regression. Though hidden away their influence has moved human culture up until the early 21st century when a young dragoness made herself known to the world for the first time. Her name was Meccent'Calimaasakaar or "Mecca" as the humans called her. The years that follow, the relationships that follow between humans and dragons altered much of the centuries, creating the events leading up to the Second Dragon War, shattered relations through the 24th century only to be restored. Today, dragons are the most populous species on Earth with humans ranking second but now are spread throughout the solar system. The attitudes of dragons and humans have changed even to the point interspecies relationships have been reported to be made. In Solterran society, dragons are separated in two main categories: Lesser Dragons Lesser dragons are the smaller, humanoid dragon types that stand at heights between 6-25 feet tall. Greater Dragons The greater dragons are non anthropomorphic dragons. Walking on all fours (sometimes using their forelegs to function like arms) The greater dragons live seldom in major cities, preferring to live in the high mountains or vast spaces of land away from interference. Mythics and Mystics Mythics are the population that consists of every creature that modern culture has seen them in fairy tales and myths. Minotaurs. Elves, Unicorns and other species that haven't been seen for thousands of years until the Awakening Age in the mid 24th Century. With a population close to over 300 million, it warrants enough for every other species to gain attention. Mystics cover a wide range of beings as a result of the Awakening age as well. Often born or "awakened" these are the types that bare magical powers of varying levels. Those are kept in check under the Department of Mystic Affairs which is in response to a constitutional amendment protecting their rights as Solterran citizens. Therians In varying folklore around the world, werewolves and other various shape shifters have a long history including facts, stats, physiology and many other statements that make them well known. Basically the telling of humans that transform into various animals either full or humanoid. In the settings of the Solterran Alliance, this mythos works entirely different. Every human that have the ability to shift into their beast forms are classified into this population group: Therians. These beings fall into even more smaller groups: *Felidae (Cheetahs, Lions, All known feline species) *Ursan (Bears) *Lycans (Wolves, Coyotes, Foxes, most canids) *Dracan (Dragons) And so on but that group is even divided depending on behavioral and societal differences. Modern/Tribal The social structure of the modern therian is that they're the type the live safely with modern society and interact with other species and races. Evolved from their supposed "savage" ways, these beings integrate well with society while still keeping certain characteristics like groups, packs and mixed family cycles Which leads to the other part of the group known as "tribals". Established far before the years of the Second Dragon War and the emergence of dragons, in being one with nature and embracing their natural instincts while cultivating ancient and modern technologies. The tribal groups range from the territories of the U.A.S. to the sovereign nations of the Great Rift Kingdoms. Taken a different route from the modern. Both groups still retaining all their original human intelligence levels and comprehension while using their beast forms to their advantage to hunt, track and even mate. Feral/Wild-Type This is another group of therians whose origins are unknown after what most Therologists tend to call the "Schism of the Species". But according to scientists the split had occurred sometime over ten-thousand years ago and often believe to be the root cause of the werewolf and beast legends of today. The Feral or Wild-type therian are the therians while having either humanoid or larger animal type bodies their mental state more animal than human. Many theories arise of their origin but the most popular is the premise that these were like the shifting types but choose to remain in their forms throughout their entire lives and with each new generation being born, more and more of their human intellect gets worn away until ultimately what you get are humanoid beasts with little to no humanistic qualities instead more of the animal they become. According to the tribal groups they're could also be the ancient ancestors of themselves today. Very few of these types are kept in captivity and/or under the protection by the local tribes or under the government via the Solterran Were Corps. Under Solterran law, individuals can actually have one as pets but it is often extremely difficult to get through the process. Rumors are known it was designed that way in response to the explosive number of opulent or hardened members of societies who wanted own them. So far only 139 people throughout the whole of the alliance owns a wild-type as a pet. Anubians The various races of Anubians are canine-like humanoids on the worlds the span the great Anubian Empire. They are the originators of how the Gyptians came to be since their arrival on year thousands of years ago. Slightly taller an the average werewolf in full form and with iris-less eyes, their culture is eerily similar to actual Egyptian culture because that is where most of it came from. Sapients Sapients came around in the late 27th century. They are actually animals with human intelligence and form but other abilities depends on what species they are born from. The first successful Sapient, a white tigress named "Luca" was born. Sapients soon started to show up later on raising up only to 500,000 on Earth alone. Direans : Main Article: Direan Republic Direans are mighty, towering and musclebound canidae originating from the worlds and territories of the Direan Republic an beyond. A long time ago, they were the resurrected and genetically enhanced versions of the now extinct Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) Wikipedia: Dire Wolf - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dire_wolf found by the ancient Atlantians during routine scouting missions to find a suitable beast of burden, ridable animal and guard dog to protect the continent from invaders and prying eyes. Overtime better enhancements in generations left them more stronger, smarter and more durable than the first long before them. It proved to be a serious problem that the new "Direan" wolves are becoming far beyond their control. This problem was about to be interfered with the coming of the first dragon war. Evacuating in massive star ships, the Atlantians took 2/3rds of the entire species with them leaving the remaining to fight off the dragons already made landfall. In their search for a new world the current King has the problem of the current 'evolution' of the wolves even reports of them even begin to develop feasible speech led to the decision that they must be exterminated before they become a threat no better than the dragons. However an alternative plan was set to just abandon the wolves to an near-hostile world as opposed to killing them off. Under that plan, the Atlantians have abandoned them to that world as they continue their search. Centuries pass and more generations were born until the last four-legged direan died off and the longer-living, naturally super-strong humanoid direans rise in their place. From the original breed, the species split off into three different breeds each carrying the traits of the originating species: Triple-muscling, gigantism, a strength to mass ratio of 7 to 2 and the most defining trait, "mortal immortality". Living far up to 1500 years and not show any signs of aging past their cut off which is around 35-50 years. Notable Direans *'Aurlenanth Kinsa' - Queen Alpha of the Direan Republic *'Seleki Mecki' - Singer, Master Weapons Sargent, Fighter *Spike Thormont Knight - Interrealm Military Officer from he Republic *Bekanae - Direan "Knight" and Sword-fighter *Lilwarren - First female fighterball player and one of the few permanent residents of the Alliance. Titans The titan direan is the largest of the three, towering at 23-28 feet tall. They are known by the race as the foundation builders and protectors of the race. Verians Verians are the middle ground breed averaging out at 11-14 feet tall. They make up 42 percent of the general population. Great Direan With a genetic composition of 70-93 percent of the original direans. The Great direan are the closest to them. Standing tall at 15-17 tall. References Category:Interrealm Universe